the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Prophet
Prophet was the Potential of the NeS Hero Frank Smith. Unlike most of the other Potentials released by Soriel, Prophet was very sympathetic towards the un-Potential Characters and tried to curb the actions of his fellow Potentials. In particular he had a love-hate relationship towards Orochi and a deep respect for Gwenhwyfar. He was talented with a staff and capable of incredible telekinesis. However he was killed by Frank Smith when Prophet, Orochi and Midas managed to corner the NeS Heroes. Frank Smith of the future went on to say that killing Prophet was the biggest mistake of his life. Description Appearance Because Prophet was the Potential of Frank Smith, his basic physical appearance was a direct copy of Frank Smith's. His hair was cut shorter, cropped very short, and was black with greying at the temples. He was muscular and clearly trained both in cardio and muscular work-outs. Very much unlike his "unPotential", Prophet wore robesNeS2 Page #42, NeS2 Post #1678 written by Britt the Writer. of black and white and thick, though worn, boots made for the desert. He also reported that he had an exceptionally large penis. As well as his "prophet-like" clothing, he had a large staff. It was unclear exactly what the staff was for, however when in combat he demonstrated that it may have always been intended as an unassuming weapon.Nes2 Page #44, NeS2 Post #1737 written by Britt the Writer. Personality When compared to the other Potentials that were summoned by Soriel on Page 42, Prophet was considered the "nice" one. He often advocated restraint, patience and mercy. He especially attempted to keep Orochi in check, sometimes pleading with her for good-sense. He claimed that his highest values were "love and peace". Prophet's attitude towards the NeS Heroes often gained him the disrespect and ire of his fellow Potentials, resulting in insults being hurled his way from The OratorNeS2 Page #44, NeS2 Post #1729 written by Britt the Writer. and, especially, OrochiNeS2 Page #44, NeS2 Post #1759 written by Britt the Writer.. His closest relationship was with Orochi, who had a love-hate affair going on between them. While they were often criticising each other, they also worked well together and had a strange friendship. Upon Prophet's death, Orochi was the only one to mourn his passing - though she did so in her own, cold fashion. Powers & Talents The most prominent power that Prophet displayed was a kind of telekinesis, powerful enough to effortlessly throw an entire bus, loaded with people, into the airNeS2 Page #44, NeS2 Post #1749 written by Britt the Writer.. However he utilised this power very little during his short tenure and, instead, was mostly seen using martial skills, particularly with his staffNeS2 Page #43, NeS2 Post #1711 written by Britt the Writer.. History Page 42 See main article: NeS2 Page 42 Also: NeS2 Page 41 The introduction of the Potentials was orchestrated by Soriel, a young man formerly of the sword-turned scholar. During a trip to China and the Forbidden Palace in the Sky, the NeS Heroes were shown a "fauna of mirrors" by Emperor PiNeS2 Page #41, NeS2 Post #1614 written by Gebohq the Writer. - based upon the old Chinese legend of the same nameFauna of Mirrors article, Wikipedia. - wherein they were able to see an array of "alternate versions" of themselves from other dimensions. However when Iriana Emp stood before the mirrors, one of the alternate reality Iriana Emp's was able to burst from the mirrors and into the Never-ending Story. The version of Iriana that broke through was an Iriana Emp that had inherited the Powerplaying powers of her father, HighemperorNeS2 Page #41, NeS2 Post #1616 written by Britt the Writer.. This version of Iriana Emp would later be known as Highempress. Soriel's ultimate solution to the Highempress problem was to release beings that could rival even her power. He devised a plan to unleash Potentials upon the NeS. Though his reasoning was to directly combat the threat of Highempress, it was later suggested that Soriel may have intended for the Potentials to actually aid the NeS Heroes against the Ever-ending Plot, which could be seen through the smashed mirrors as it consumed other dimensions. To unlock the Potentials, Soriel, Couchman, Amal and Iriana Emp used the Endless Waystation, known to be able to access locations beyond the physical Story Realm. There Arkng Thand warned Soriel that the Potentials could become a greater threat than Highempress herself and informed Soriel that it would be much more difficult to unlock the Potentials than simply visiting the "home" of all meta-characters - the DemesneNeS Page #42, NeS2 Post #1657 written by Britt the Writer.. Soriel's plan, however, was not to access the Demesne. He travelled to the Writers' Realm where he met with Liberius Vir, a character that had switched places with his Writer, and convinced him to write in the arrival of PotentialsNeS2 Page #42, NeS2 Post #1658 written by Britt the Writer.. The first of the "new era Potentials" to arrive was Venedite, the Potential of Maeve WindsorNeS2 Page #42, NeS2 Post #1665 written by Britt the Writer., who, rather than fight with Highempress, used her to gain power for herself within the NeS - killing Mayaal and becoming a Hand of the NeS along with Bhac SsylanNeS2 Page #42, NeS2 Post #1676 written by Britt the Writer.. Gwenhwyfar and Orochi also appeared during a major battle of four armies - however Prophet and the other Potentials only appeared during the court case against Losien Simon as the jury in which they had to judge Losien for her "crimes". Ultimately Prophet, and the other Potentials, found her "not guilty"NeS2 Page #42, NeS2 Post #1680 written by Britt the Writer.. Instead a rivalry was built up between the Potentials and their "unPotentials" - a contest to see who could free the United Kingdom of its cruel, corrupt and Hell-spawned King JohnNeS2 Page #42, NeS2 Post #1685 written by Britt the Writer.. Page 43 See main article: NeS2 Page 43 Venedite did not join the Potentials, and clearly never intended to, as she departed for her new home in The l33t. Apple, the daughter of Losien, had been lost in time when accidentally been blown away in a temporal explosion. When this occurred she transcended into her own Potential - Chronos. Chronos did not join Prophet's group of Potentials, instead she continued her role as the leader of the Time Cops. As well as Apple, Voodoo Snowflakes had been caught in the same explosion and when she awoke she found she had transcended into her own Potential - Magick SnowflakesNeS2 Page #42, NeS2 Post #1666 written by Britt the Writer., a girl Voodoo had believed to be her sister from the futureNeS2 Page #22, NeS2 Post #870 written by Britt the Writer.. Magick Snowflakes was in a different part of the universe with Hero Force One during the court trial and was unable to join her fellow PotentialsHFO Page #1, HFO Post #1 written by Britt the Writer.. Emperor Pi was revealed to have, long ago, transcended into his Potential as the Jade Emperor and chose to join the Potentials on their quest, though never truly partaking in it. Soriel, it was revealed, was the "unPotential" of Arkng Thand himself and ultimately sacrificed his own existence to merge with ThandNeS2 Page #42, NeS2 Post #1682 written by Britt the Writer.. It was also evident that Thand was supposedly the Potential for all of humanityNeS2 Page #42, NeS2 Post #1687 written by Britt the Writer.. Arkng Thand also did not join Prophet and the Potentials, instead he focused upon his new role as President for the United States of AmericaNeS2 Page #41, NeS2 Post #1628 written by Britt the Writer.. Finally the Potential, Nyktelios, who was the Potential for Iriana Emp, was the only one of the Potentials to actively pursue the purpose for which she had been summoned - to seek and destroy HighempressNeS2 Page #43, NeS2 Post #1684 written by Britt the Writer.. That left Gwenhwyfar's group with Orochi, Prophet, The Nega, Quo Anima and Midas, with Emperor Pi tagging along. Without support the NeS Heroes knew they couldn't beat their own Potentials in the race to the finish. They unlisted the aid of The Forgotten Army who had been planning on putting Maeve Windsor on the throne of England - as she was biologically the next in line to the throne, after King John had eliminated all those before herNeS2 Page #43, NeS2 Post #1704 written by Britt the Writer.. Twin Suns, leader of the Forgotten Army, put Ford in charge of the "Forgotten Unit" that were to distract the Potentials long enough for the NeS Heroes to reach King John and replace him with MaeveNeS2 Page #43, NeS2 Post #1707 written by Britt the Writer.. In his team was Sugarless, Bokken Monkey, Little Little (more commonly known as "LL"), Mr. D., Matterialize, Carrol, Green, Gunther and Banana Boy. The Forgotten caught up to the Potentials, who were busily defeating demons that roamed the streets of London, and entered battle against them. Page 44 See main article: NeS2 Page 44 The Forgotten Unit successfully managed to distract the Potentials from their true goal until Prophet noticed the Armenian Palace walking across LondonNeS2 Page #44, NeS2 Post #1707 written by Gebohq the Writer.. The Armenian Palace had been summoned by the NeS Heroes, believing that the palace would contain an Armenian army - particularly Maeve hoped for "hot sniper biker chicks" - using Baba Yaga's magical chicken legs that allow structures to walk across the landNeS2 Page #43, NeS2 Post #1691 written by Al Ciao the Writer.. The Potentials escaped the fight with the Forgotten Unit and sought out the Armenian Palace, finally entering it in search of NeS HeroesNeS2 Page #44, NeS2 Post #1723 written by Britt the Writer.. Inside were just half of the NeS Heroes, all of which had no Potentials to speak of. Despite this the Potentials decided they would fight with the Heroes anyway so that the other NeS Heroes would arrive. They didn't know, yet, that they had lost the competitonNeS2 Page #44, NeS2 Post #1726 written by Britt the Writer.. Yet these two groups were then joined by a third party - Ford's Forgotten Unit (now considered the "Remembered Unit" of the Remembered Army after Queen Maeve's crowning). To confuse matters further, King John and his Prime Minister, Qhobeg 1, entered the impending battle with several soldiers. Then another group of soldiers entered, those that had been sent from Buckingham Palace to capture King John. Finally Losien, Evil G and Gebohq Simon entered the room as yet another party to the fray. As the fight suddenly ensued between all sides, Armenian ghosts that haunted the castle also jumped into the fight because it looked like funNeS2 Page #44, NeS2 Post #1729 written by Britt the Writer.. During the confusion all of the NeS Heroes, King John and Qhobeg 1 escaped down a secret passageNeS2 Page #44, NeS2 Post #1730 written by Britt the Writer.. During the fight The Nega, the eternally drunk Potential of The Otter, sent Quo Anima off to get him some alcohol. Quo Anima was often derided by the other Potentials for being dim-witted, though Prophet tried to be kind towards him. However Quo Anima was most effective at mind-games and manipulated Amal, his "unPotential" into believing Amal had killed him when judged by Fate. Once again it was Prophet that realised they were being distracted from hunting down the NeS Heroes. Gwenhwyfar ordered the other Potentials to remain, intending to hunt down the Heroes herself.NeS2 Page #44, NeS2 Post #1731 written by Britt the Writer. Midas transformed the Remembered Unit member Matterializa into a sofa, as per his unique power, while Prophet rendered LL unconscious and thereby saving the life of Orochi. Orochi then, however, killed LL's white tiger - much to Prophet's shock and disgust. Gwenhwyfar never got out of the fight as she was confronted by the strange and unimaginable creature named Banana Boy. To the horror of everyone, Gwenhwyfar killed Banana Boy with her glaive. Just as the Potentials looked to be winning, backup for Ford's unit arrived led by Ping, The Otter and MaybeChild. Yet no one is able to fight properly as the Armenian palace was intent on following the retreating Iriana Emp, walking and bouncing on its chicken legs.NeS2 Page #44, NeS2 Post #1737 written by Britt the Writer. Unbeknownst to Prophet and the other Potentials, Emperor Pi had left the battle and was in the cellar saving the Armenian leaf tea with Al Ciao, the father of Iriana Emp (and formerly Highemperor)NeS2 Page #44, NeS2 Post #1742 written by Britt the Writer.. Eventually Gwenhwyfar managed to get out of the Armenian Palace and onto the streets of London. Riding her Pegasus Cataphract, Gwenhwyfar cut the chicken legs on the palace and, finally, the palace fell on its back in the middle of the city. Prophet, Orochi and Midas were able to get out of the palace and joined Gwenhwyfar. However she was suddenly attacked by one of the most powerful members of the Remembered Army, Arbiter. Prophet, Orochi and Midas agreed to continue searching for the NeS Heroes and not be distracted by the Remembered Army, fully expecting Gwenhwyfar to win her battleNeS2 Page #44, NeS2 Post #1745 written by Britt the Writer.. The NeS Heroes had decided to seek out their Potentials and lure them out individually, making them easier to destroy. For this they decided to see MZZT, who lived in the original Hall of Heroes within Elizabeth TowerNeS2 Page #44, NeS2 Post #1747 written by Britt the Writer.. The Heroes travelled there via a public bus, however this made them an easy target for the trio of Potentials. Prophet used his telekinesis power to send the vehicle flying up into the air and crash back down again, though he did demonstrate his concern for the passengers despite causing the crash himselfNeS2 Page #44, NeS2 Post #1749 written by Britt the Writer.. Orochi was eager to start killing NeS Heroes. First she found Losien, but decided Gwenhwyfar would want to kill Losien herself and thus placed her under Prophet's guard. Then she found Rachel, who was unconscious. Prophet demanded that Orochi spare Rachel's life as she was pregnant, to which Orochi agreed. Prophet asked Midas to watch Rachel. Eventually Orochi found her own unPotential and tried to kill her, but Subaru Yamamoto managed to scramble back under the bus. A flash of light from under the bus told Prophet that his own unPotential had used his time-travelling technology to escape. Believing Frank Smith to have fled, Prophet was taken by surprise when Frank Smith appeared behind him with his laz0r gun and, after attracting Prophet's attention, shot him in the head. Though Frank injured Orochi, she lived through the experience and shed a single tear of mourning for the loss of Prophet. Yet she and Midas were once again confronted by the time-travelling Frank SmithNeS2 Page #44, NeS2 Post #1759 written by Britt the Writer.. However this version of Frank Smith was from the far future and he revealed that he believed that the Potentials had been brought into the NeS by Soriel because they were meant to fight against the Ever-ending Plot. He also stated that killing his own Potential was a grave mistake and he hoped killing Prophet wouldn't cause the end of the entire NeS. The original Frank Smith, meanwhile, was experiencing that deep sense of loss that could only occur due to the loss of one's own PotentialNeS2 Page #44, NeS2 Post #1760 written by Britt the Writer.. References Category:CharactersCategory:Male CharactersCategory:Deceased CharactersCategory:NeS2 CharactersCategory:Potentials